


As If We Dont Know Each Other

by bolkonsky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff with some sadness, M/M, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolkonsky/pseuds/bolkonsky
Summary: Evan and Connor are going through problems





	As If We Dont Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i hope you like it!!

Evan Hansen just got out of his third period. He saw who else but, Connor Murphy! They walked in each others direction, and completely passed by each other because they had never shared a conversation and only had 2 before Connor's untimely death.


End file.
